Love Isn't Everyones Cup of Tea
by SincerelySakura
Summary: AU / Full summary inside!   Mature language, content and lemons in later chapters. SasuxSaku and some NaruxHina.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue on the Plane

Summary:

_According to Sakura Haruno, her life sucks. _

_Between being blackmailed,_

_dealing with her perverted and way too touchy personal assistant,_

_keeping secrets, _

_out-smarting jealous bitches, _

_trying to fend off British fanboys,_

_AND trying to fit in at the ultra-rich Corsberry Prep School in London,_

_she just happened to fall in love._

_x_

_According to Sasuke Uchiha, his life is boring._

_But then he meets Sakura Haruno on a plane,_

_ and his life changes forever._

_Between planning to takeover his family business,_

_keeping secrets,_

_trying to keep his spot as #1 in his class,_

_keeping his sex drive in check,_

_watching out for his best friend,_

_AND helping his father catch a ruthless rapist who just happens to target girls at his school, _

_he just happened to fall in love._

x

_Can they learn to love? _

_Or will their lives just get in the way?_

_Because,_

_Love isn't everyone's cup of tea._

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. But if I did, Sasuke and Sakura would be together. Duh.**

_

* * *

_

_New York City - August 24th_

_Haruno Loft_

_Time: Approx. 4:52pm_

_"E-England," stuttered out a very shocked Sakura Haruno, "Y-your sending me? ME! To England!" A middle aged women sitting across from her, cleared her throat at the teenagers rising anger. "It's for your own good. This boarding school is very prestigious, so you better be on your best behavior. Now go pack your bags, you leave tomorrow morning." At this, the women stood and exited the room quietly, leaving her only daughter to herself. Putting her head in her hands, Sakura did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She just sat there, and cried._

_

* * *

_

_August 25th_

_Airplane ride to London_

_Time: 20 minutes until landing, Approx. 2:40pm_

Sakura hated airplanes.

It didn't help either, that the person sitting next to her was one of the most irritating people she'd ever met. Her mother had bought her a plane ticket for the coach section on the plane. Fucking coach! Why didn't her mother just use the billions of dollars she had inherited from her grandfather to buy her a first class ticket? The answer? It's because her mother hated her and wanted her to be tortured for 7 hours, she concluded. Sakura didn't bother remembering the annoying lady's name. She didn't even offer responses to what the chick was saying. Yet, she just kept talking anyway. Didn't she know that no one was listening to her? Sakura sighed and furrowed her brows. She figured it was time to do something now before her temper got the best of her and she said something rude. "Excuse me, but I'm going to go to the bathroom." The lady's faced twisted into a disappointed expression, but she let Sakura pass anyways. Walking down the aisle, she turned her head slightly to look back at the lady, who, to no surprise was now talking to the person behind her. Sakura shook her head lightly. How pathetic.

As soon as Sakura entered the bathroom she pulled out her phone. No texts or calls? How thoughtful, she thought sarcastically. She had called her friends before she left that morning, to tell them she wouldn't be there for their junior year, but apparently none of them even cared enough to call back. Grunting in disapproval, she shoved her phone back into her pocket. Sakura sighed for the thousandth time that day. Why did everything have to be so stressful? Groaning, she put both of her hands on the edges of the sink and closed her eyes. She just stood there for a moment, completely still and taking deep breaths. When she finally opened her eyes, she began to examine herself in the mirror. Sakura was a beautiful girl. That much was obvious to anyone who met her. Her skin was flawless, with not one blemish or pimple. It looked milky and porcelain-like, and perfectly complimented her bright emerald eyes. Her hair was long and as odd as it was, pink. It reached half-way down her back, with side-swept bangs to minimize the size of her forehead. Sakura took a pink strand in between her fingers and looked at it intently before dropping it and looking back into the mirror once more. When Sakura was younger, she never really noticed how rare or weird it was to have pink hair. But that had changed as soon as she went into middle school. Kids would always joke about her hair, calling her "weird" and a "loser". She would come home from school, crying to her mother, who would just hold her and tell her that one day she'd "blossom".

And blossom she did.

As the years went by, the kids who had once made fun of her began to admire her. She was now "exotic" as they put it. Her first day of freshmen year, she had walked into school, acting confident and cool. A new attitude to match the new her, she'd always say. Wearing a brand new mini skirt and a top that complimented her newly developed curves and breasts, Sakura had felt hot. And as her freshmen year flew by, Sakura became increasingly popular. Her sophomore year was just the same, except now, parties, boyfriends, and sex became part of her life.

A few months ago though, something happened that changed Sakura. Something that even her mother, still knows nothing about. And if Sakura had any say, no one would EVER know. But she didn't have a say, and that bothered her. Thinking about it now, it just pissed her off. Shaking her head and breaking her bitter thoughts, she pulled out some lip gloss and applied it to her pink, juicy lips. Just as she finished touching up her lips and make-up, her phone vibrated. "Finally!" she said smiling in relief. Pulling her phone out of her pocket and opening it with haste, she began to read the text. A few seconds later though, her bright smile faded and her expression became suddenly grim. Scrunching up her face in disgust and closing her phone, Sakura turned on her heels quickly, and walked out of the bathroom. She walked slowly though, not wanting to return to her seat. As she was half-way to her seat, her phone vibrated again. Sakura turned pale at the knowledge of a new text and halted immediately. Flipping open her phone once more, she opened the text. But just as she was about to read it, the plane began to shake. Sakura, who was unable to prepare herself in time, fell backwards. She fell on her butt hard, which of course, hurt like a bitch. For a minute, she stayed sitting on the ground. She wanted to be positive the plane was through the rough patch, before even thinking about getting up. A moment passed before it occurred to her that her phone was gone. Her anger rose, as she remembered that she hadn't had time to read or delete the text she had received. Panicking a little at the thought of someone reading it, she got on her hands and knees and began to search for it. "Seriously. Fuck England fuck planes and fuck my life." She muttered to herself as she felt around under people's seats. Everyone was staring at her as she searched the floor, but she didn't care. She just needed to find her phone, and find it ASAP. Then suddenly, like a light from heaven, she spotted her phone. But as she was crawling over to it, to her dismay, someone picked it up.

Looking up, she expected to see some 10 year old trying to steal it. But instead, she made eye contact with the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on. For a moment she didn't say anything, she just took in his appearance. He was muscular, yet lean. He had jet black hair that spiked up in the back, bangs that framed his perfectly shaped face, and eyes that were such a deep charcoal color, it gave her chills. He was wearing a plain white V-neck shirt, and jeans that were faded and slightly ripped. His pants sagged a bit, showing his plain black boxers. His style was her type of guy, she instantly noted. Coming out of her thoughts, Sakura suddenly became aware that she was still on the floor. Blushing from embarrassment, she quickly got up, dusted her jeans off and straightened her shirt before turning her attention back to him. Now, she noticed he was tall too. At least, 6'3 she guessed. Reminding herself to quit staring at him, Sakura also remembered why she was in front of him. She'd been too busy checking him out earlier, and had completely forgotten. Looking back up at him, she realized he wasn't even looking at her anymore.

To her horror, he was looking at her phone screen.

Sakura paled as she realized, he was reading the text. His brows furrowed just slightly, before returning his gaze onto her. A sharp, deep, gaze that held judgment and arrogance. It didn't shock her, to see such a look aimed towards her. So without thinking she, snatched her phone right out of his hands and closed it. She could tell he wanted to say something, but she hoped he wouldn't. Suddenly, the flight attendant came over the loud-speaker and said it was time to land and that everyone needed to take their seats. Sakura looked at the ground, not wanting to look into his eyes again. It was then that he spoke.

"Are you going to move? I need to get by."

His voice was deep, sexy and British. She was so intoxicated by the sound of his voice and accent, that she didn't register the amount of arrogance and annoyance his question had held. And even if she had, it wouldn't have mattered much. He cleared his throat, and Sakura jumped slightly at the noise, before finally moving. She held her breath as she brushed passed him as quickly as possible. At least she'd never see him again. Right?

_

* * *

_

**_A/N :_ So uh, this is my first fanfiction ever. I know my writing isn't the best, but I hope that with time I will improve. So, just bear with my writing for now. Also, I know this is short and only about Sakura... but next chapter I will write more about Sasuke. Promise! This is basically a prologue, I guess. Also, I apologize for lack of dialogue. There will be much more dialogue next chapter. AND it will be much longer. ( :**

**Also, are you wondering what those texts said? Muahaha! :D**

**Well, you'll find out next chapter! So review please!**

**Also, if you have any questions feel free to ask!**

_Opinions/ideas/critique is welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2: And so it begins

**A/N: Here's an update~!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. D:

**

* * *

**

_London – August 26_

_Dorm Room 564_

_Time: Approx. 4:42pm_

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke winced at his name being called. The fucking bastard wasn't due back for another day or two, why is here so early? Sighing, Sasuke disregarded this thought and heaved himself off his bed to go greet his roommate and best friend. To say he was surprised when he found himself being hugged to death, would be a lie. Somehow, he managed to chuckle out a "Let go, you faggot" in between being squeezed to death. "Sorry, it's just I haven't seen you in like, what? Three months?" As Naruto said this, Sasuke realized he'd whispered it. "Why the hell are you whispering idiot?" Naruto just stared at him, which after two whole minutes, was starting to piss him off a little. Why the fuck is he looking at me? "Sasuke, guess what?" There he goes, whispering again. "What?" Sasuke ground out, already way past annoyed. Naruto was silent for a moment, before finally speaking. "Okay so. I drove by the Junior girls' dorms on the way here-" Oh god, he's like a fountain of useless information Sasuke thought absentmindedly. "-and the girls were all outside in the front yard, playing volleyball. IN THEIR BIKINIS!" Sasuke winced lightly at his loud voice. He was already bored with this story. Rolling his eyes he just stood there and semi-listened to Naruto go on. "Anyways the point to my story is that there are a lot of new girls attending this year. And they're all fine as hell. Especially this chick I saw hanging out with Ino! She had the hottest body I've seen yet. Except I think her hair was fake or something…it was like a crazy color!" The mention of a crazy hair color, caught Sasuke's attention. He raised his eyebrow as Naruto pondered something for a moment. "Oh I remembered! Get this Sasuke. Her hair…was fucking pink! Can you believe it?" When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto's face became blank. Sasuke just continued to stare off into space. "Hey? What's wrong?" Snapping out of his trance, Sasuke simply "hn'd" and walked away, shutting himself in his room. Sasuke tuned out Naruto's yelling as he laid down on his bed. That girl…the one from the plane. She goes here now? Sasuke honestly didn't know what to think about that. After reading that text on the plane, he knew she was trouble. But what if, Sasuke thought, trouble was a good thing? Maybe it was exactly what he needed to spice up his life.

* * *

_London – August 26_

_Dorm Room 4_

_Time: Approx. 10:34pm_

"Hey…Sakura. You awake?"

Sakura was in fact, wide awake. She was not tired in the least even though her new roommate, Ino, had exhausted her. Making her play volleyball and meet everyone in the entire fucking dorm, she thought a little bitterly. Sakura just gave a huge sigh in return to Ino's question. Her response to her sigh was instantaneous. She giggled her bubbly blonde laugh and jumped up out of bed so fast, it startled Sakura a little. At first, she was just standing there staring at Sakura. Which in turn, made her extremely confused. That is, until Ino decided to kindly explain her actions. "Let's go out. I know this local pub that'll serve us beer even though were underage." Sakura just stared at her for moment, pondering, before smiling so big she thought her face would break. "Fuck yeah!"

An hour later, they were ready to hit the town. Sakura was putting on her uggs, when she heard Ino talking on the phone. She was such a loud girl, Sakura thought. Shaking her head and smiling a little, she got up to go check out her outfit in the mirror. She had decided to just opt for a small V-neck T-shirt, that stopped just below her belly button. As for her jeans, she'd just thrown on some light washed skinny jeans, and a black studded belt to match her white V-neck. Her uggs were black, and comfortable, just how she liked her shoes. She had decided to leave her hair down, falling in soft pink waves down her shoulders. As for her make-up, she'd kept it simple. Sakura was a natural beauty, and hardly needed make-up at all really. Just mascara and she'd be good. As she finished checking herself Sakura concluded that she looked at least 3 years older than she actually was. It satisfied her. So with a smile she grabbed her phone, and walked back out into the living room where Ino was. At the sight of Sakura, Ino just smiled. Sakura raised an eyebrow in question. "What?" she asked. The blonde just giggled, 'Ooooh nothing." Sakura just shook her head and ignored Ino's odd mood. "So," Ino started, "I've invited some people. Not really the people you met earlier. My usual crowd of friends." Sakura honestly didn't care who she invited. She just wanted a beer. So all she did was nod. Ino's face lit up, "Alright, let's go drink it up!"

* * *

_London – August 26_

_Lucky Phil's Pub_

_Time: Approx. 11:47pm_

"Can we get another pitcher over here?"

Naruto had convinced him to drink, and although he usually doesn't drink, tonight he felt like it would do him some good. To relax and stuff, as he put it. The bartender nodded at Naruto's order. A moment later, he had a new glass of fresh beer. Delicious, he thought, smirking slightly. As he was about to take a sip of his beer, she walked in. And damn, she was hot. How had he not notice on the plane? Oh, right. That whole text shit. Whatever, he thought as he looked down at his glass. I just want to get wasted. Smirking, Sasuke took a well-deserved gulp.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto, Ino, him and Sakura were sitting at a booth drinking. When Ino had first introduced her, she had looked at him like she'd seen a ghost. But now, everything was different. He assumed the drinks helped her get over it, as she was downing them like crazy. She was clearly almost drunk. He smirked at her, and when she seen smirk, she didn't cower like he thought she would. Like she had on the plane. No, instead she just giggled softly and stuck her tongue out at him. Sasuke just stared at her and blinked a couple times. What an odd girl.

"Shit. I left my money in the car. Ino, I'll uh be right back?" Wait, what? This drunken girl, was going to the car to get money? Sasuke smirked, "Best of luck, Sa-ku-ra." She turned around to glare at him, slightly swaying. "Shut up Sasuke." Turning around again, she marched out the pub. As she did so, Sasuke took that as an opportunity to check out her ass. Which, he decided was nice. Really nice. As she exited the bar, he realized, he wasn't the only one watching her though. And the man who had been also eyeing her, immediately stood up and exited the bar right after her. Even though Sasuke was a little tipsy, he was still smart. And he had a bad feeling about this situation. Getting up, he told Ino and Naruto he'd be right back and exited the bar as well. As soon as he stepped outside, there was nothing but an empty street. Taking a guess, Sasuke began to walk to the right, and around the corner. It was then that he seen Sakura walking towards her car, or rather Ino's car, that was parked along the street. And the man, was following close behind her. "Oh bloody hell," He cursed silently as he began walking towards them at a hurried speed. Suddenly the man looked behind him, and when he spotted Sasuke coming towards them, he changed his course from Sakura, to an abandoned alley and sprinted down the street. "Fuck..he got away." He mumbled. "Oi, Sakura." Turning around to see Sasuke, Sakura smiled. "Hey" she spoke softly. As he got closer she leaned up against the car, and motioned for him to take the spot next to her. Once situated, the silence began. And in Sasuke's opinion it was a rather awkward one. Why was he even out here with her? This wasn't even in his character. Usually he tried to distance himself from other people. "Sasuke." He looked over at her then, "What?" he asked, curious as to what she had to say. She giggled, and turned to face him, "Kiss me." Sasuke was taken by surprise at this request. He had just met her! What in the hell was wrong with this girl? "Sakura, your drunk." She scoffed at him, making him smirk in amusement. "Yeah, so?" Sasuke just shook his head slightly. He felt the need to be different with her than most girls, but he had just met her. Not only that, but Sasuke was a little drunk as well. Both weren't in their right minds at the moment. He was silent as he pondered things. He decided that his thoughts on Sakura didn't make sense, and he'd rather just come back to them later. "Come on Sakura, let's go back inside." She nodded her head, and followed after him. But stopped short. "Sasuke?" He turned to look at her now, and her expression was quite different than it was five minutes ago. It was serious, and glum. Sasuke found that these emotions, seemed out of place on her "What did you read in that text message on my phone?" she said it so quietly, he barely heard her question. Sasuke was quiet for a minute. Looking up at the moon, Sasuke sighed closed his eyes. Sakura looked towards the ground, her hair falling in front of her face as he recited what the text had said:

"If you don't do as I say, I'll tell everyone it was you who killed her."

* * *

_London – August 27_

_Unknown Location_

_Time: Approx. 1:53am_

After waiting all night for someone good enough for his tastes, some high school prick had to ruin his fun. He had been so close, but he'd been too careless and had forgotten about her friends. He was enraged. He wanted that girl. She was so exotic looking, and from the moment she had walked into that bar, he knew he had to have her. He WILL have her. Soon. It was only a matter of time. He just had to play his cards right. She'd walk right into his trap, he thought as he laid down in his bed with a smug look plastered onto his face. Until then though, he'd just have to stick to the normal girls.

Ah, how Genma loved the hunt.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay! So, let me just say that i plan to make this story at least 20 chapters long._**

**_Updates will be regular, hopefully._**

**_Also, the last paragraph, i just want to let you know is the guy who followed Sakura. Just in case anyone was like, wtf? Who's this dude? XD_**

**_Next chapter, they start school! And some drama happens! :o_**

**_Like forreal, shit goes down. :D muahaha._**

**_Be excited. Be very excited. XD_**

**_REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW._**

**_Seriously guys, i want to know what you think. I need to know if my writing is good! :D_**

**_Question to all the readers:_**

**_What would you personally, like to see happen in this story?_**

leave a review telling me. :D


End file.
